Regular Show- Race of their lives
by Swagdat10
Summary: some sort of a parody episode u could say, the slackers destroyed benson's kart, not wanting to get fired and lose their house, they need to give him a replacement kart by trying to join DeLeon (race sort) but they dont have cash, so, they need a car and sign up, but unluckily they become fugitives. will they able to give benson a replacement kart or both will get fired?
1. Chapter 1

Part 1.

_**In the park...**_

It was a typical day on the park, as you can see. A blue jay name Mordecai &amp; a raccoon name Rigby were playing video games (As usual- slacking off), rigby was having a hard time, noticing his eyes bulged &amp; sweating. Mordecai meanwhile, was calm &amp; quiet, smirking his skills since he was very good at video games, soon ironically. He beat rigby for the 1000th time "URGH!" he shouted as he sigh in defeat, putting the controller down "No wonder i couldn't beat you mordecai." He said, mordecai then smirked "Dude, That's because you **_suck_** at video games." He stated plainly. Rigby glared at his friend "No i'm not." he said, Mordecai shook his head "Yes you are, now let's get back to work before-" He was cut off by the sound of someone opened the door, as they turn around. They both see a figure of a humanoid gumball machine who appears to be their boss- Benson .

_"Speak of the devil."_ They both thought. As benson appears to be carrying a package (A large one) with a frown on his face "Hey benson, What's up?" Rigby nervously asked as mordecai nudge his elbow to him "Ow!" rigby shouted as mordecai glares at him.

"As you zknow, I have a job for you two." he said annoyed. Both slackers look to each other for a sec "I want you to deliver this package to the townhall." he said, both nodded _"Pfft. too easy"_ rigby thought as he grin. Benson handed the kart keys to mordecai "Here, Use my kart &amp; bring it back." he said as mordecai nodded "Alright!" rigby exclaimed "IN A GOOD CONDITION!" benson shouted as rigby frown, disappointed that they should be more careful on his kart. "Aw man." he said "NOW DELIVER THIS PACKAGE OR YOUR FIRED!" He shouted as he was boiling in red, leaving without any remorse.

_**In the town hall...**_

As they got out the town hall (they already delivered the package) &amp; rode the kart going back, rigby was anxious about something as mordecai noticed it as he drive along the way "Is there something wrong rigby?" he asked as rigby looked at him, feeling anxious &amp; lust for something "Can i drive?" he asked &amp; mordecai went pale- since rigby is a horrible driver. "Dude, how about... no." he said, because of this, rigby got mad "What!? WHY!?" He exclaimed as he glared at his friend "Dude, one- you are a horrible driver &amp; two- you could easily destroy this kart, it's not ours anyway." He said bluntly, much to his dismay. "There is no choice" he thought as he gritted his teeth &amp; then "I WANNA DRIVE!" he leap into the drivers seat. Trying to take force, he tried to shove mordecai on the driver's seat"RIGBY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He punched rigby as he also punched back "LET ME DRIVE AT LEAST!" He exclaimed.

"NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "YES!" they both are trying to take over who's gonna drive (like kids who tried to who will use someone's ipad). But then, rigby accidentally destroy the E brake which means it wont stop as they look to see a large wall near in the park approaching it. Both were screaming at the top of their lungs &amp; hugging each other "WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" mordecai closed his eyes as then...

**_BAM!_**

"Aw man, this one is a pain in the butt." mordecai groans as both got awake &amp; looked horrified at their sight- the kart was destroyed (wheels on fire, seats were destroyed, the roof was gone, etc.). Mordecai crosses his arms to show rigby how much disappointed is he for the kart as rigby give a nervous smile

"Uhm..." he had nothing to say.

"Look what you've done. Rigby, now how are we gonna explain to benson about this?" he said in a blank face, rigby felt guilty for making his greed take over rather than to listen. but it gets worse when...

"Explain what?" A voice heard that make the two slackers felt chills into their spines as they got stiffened up, blank face expressions &amp; turn their heads see their boss at the scene.

Benson look terrified on the kart being destroyed as he started to get red boil hot &amp; boy- he got very furious "WHAT...HAVE...YOU ...TWO...DONE...AT...MY...KART!" He was so mad that he turned into a super saiyan &amp; created a strong wind out of his mouth towards them as they tried to stay still.

Mordecai pointed to rigby "It was rigby's fault!" he said as benson approach to them &amp; started to yell"I DON'T WHOSE FAULT IS IT BUT YOU TWO SLACKERS ARE GONNA BE SO FIRED!" he said as he was about to punch the two slackers.

Now they are being scared shit of their lives, rigby think of something that he would regret if they want to survive for their house &amp; job "WAIT WE'LL FIND YOU A NEW ONE!" He shouted as both mordecai &amp; benson raised their eyebrows. "_Huh?"_ mordecai thought.

"We can find you a new kart or EVEN BETTER THAN A KART" he said. Now he mentioned about it, he starts to think whether this is a good idea or bad idea, he had pick the latter "dude, i'm not su-" He was cut off by benson again who had now a decision.

"Fine, i could let you two live but make sure you find me a better one than a kart OR ELSE YOU TWO ARE FIRED!" he yelled as he went back to the park, cursing about the situation.

"Dude, what the heck?" he started to get mad "what?" rigby asked.

"We don't have cash to buy benson a new one" he said, rigby went nuts &amp; he did_ regret_ it "AW DANG IT, HOW ARE WE GONNA GET CASH?!" rigby shouted while doing barrel roll for his stupidity.

Mordecai was thinking for a moment on how to solve this problem that rigby caused, they need some advice to someone else.

"We have to ask Skips."


	2. Chapter 2

_It's been a while _

_Yes i had been busy match with my studies so sorry for this_

_It will continue and this is a short story so yes &amp; thank you for those who gave a review and views_

_i'll try my best to do more stories IF i had time_

_here you all go_

* * *

Chapter 2

"What is it this time you two did again?." An annoyed voice yeti named Skips (Who was doing some yoga) was approached by both mordecai &amp; rigby who were sweating. Since both knew that skips was their only hope to help their catastrophe problem "We'll explain to you" rigby said as they started to explain what happened.

_After 17 minutes or so..._

Skips was purely disappointed. Surely, Both didn't mean it to destroy benson's kart but they didn't have enough money to replace it, both were down on their heads for their mistake. It will take them a year to earn it... or not?, as skips checked into something on his cabinet.

"Listen, I think i know how to help you two." both look up to him, hoping there's a way.

"There's a race in San Francisco an event called the De Leon." He said as both were confused, Event? never heard in the news but this one is something "So what's up with that?." rigby asked.

"Well, It's A special race held by this Monarch dude for great drivers, the prize for whoever wins will get the loser's every car." Both were surprise. Every loser's car?, that must be something. That can even cover up benson's kart or two more kart's as we should say as both were grinning for this. But unfortunately, what are their opponent's cars? is it strong or fast? slow? big? even a kart installed 8 NOS?

"I know what you two were thinking-if this is an easy race, well this isn't an easy race" skips said as both looked each other "Why?" mordecai asked

"There are 6 racers, including the great dino brewster" skips said as both gasp about the racer's name

This is the **_Dino brewster_**\- the new indy 500 racer who regarded as a wealthy man who are one of the best

Rigby groan out of desperation "Aw dang it, with dino included, how are we gonna beat the race!?" he exclaimed.

"More importantly, how are we gonna find ourselves a car?" Mordecai asked. Good question- how are they gonna find themselves a car. Well surely they don't have one, even skips or muscleman's car won't cover this race since this is filled with fast cars.

"I know a place we can get one" Rigby smiled as both now know what he was thinking.

_In some other place at night (11:30 pm)..._

"Don't tell me we're gonna steal one of the cars over there" Skips said while pointing at the dealership which is closed, this is bad- stealing a car can cause a chase, Which means pursuit for survival especially when cops will try to stop them.

"Yeah rigby, we might end up in jail" Mordecai has a point, If they are caught, they will be arrested for stealing a car &amp; end up in jail for life.

"Oh really?, even if we got arrested, we'll get fired &amp; we still need to find benson a replacement for his kart" Rigby muttered. He got a point- arrest or not, they still need to get benson a new kart or car so they cannot get fired.

So they run to the backdoor as rigby got a simple lock when he spit out which surprised the both "Where did you get that rigby?" Mordecai asked as rigby smirked "I got it when i'm messing pops stuff &amp; I found this so i stole it in case if there's something important" He said plainly

Back in the park, pops looks around his room for something else "Where did i leave my simple lock at?, i can't find it" he screams as he keeps looking.

As rigby lockpicking the door, it was unlock, hooray, skips kicks the door &amp; the trio went inside as they were amazed what's inside.A dealership filled with fast expensive supercars, a heavy set SUV, bunch of tuners &amp; those aggressive muscle cars. But

"Like we told you rigby, we shouldn't steal one of the cars in here" Mordecai said

Rigby chuckled as he knew he will win this argument "Oh sure but face it, its better than both of us get fired" he said

Mordecai knew he had a point, this is their fault so they need to make it up to benson

Skips saw something- a silver Ford Shelby GT500/Mustang (Ye the NFS movie car but whatever what you wanna call it mustang/GT500 XD) with blue stripes &amp; a carbon fiber roof &amp; taillights, it may have look average based on looks but he can feel its powerful enough to race "Hey you two, i found something you might use." Skips then tried to find the keys

The 2 slackers checked benson &amp; by the looks of it, they like it "GREAT!, Let's use this!" Rigby shouted as he looks around the vehicle "Careful rigby, We don't wanna be fugitives." mordecai exclaimed

Skips came back with the keys to the car, rigby got hyped up "ALRIGHT, GIVE ME THE KEYS!" He ran fast to skips but mordecai saw unexpectedly a slippery floor sign that rigby heads to as he realize the horror what will happen "RIGBY WATCH OUT!" but it's too late

Rigby slipped and accidentally shattered the BMW M3 GTR windows, worse of all- _ALARM SIREN_

"RIGBY, LOOK WHAT YOU DID" Skips shouted as he throws the keys to mordecai while he picked up rigby as he had a pale face and realized something- they have become criminals

Mordecai open the door "QUICK, RIDE ON!" as the 3 went on &amp; starts up the legendary car as it roars the exhausts

They went out to the city as they realized something in the back that will scare their shits out

The cops were chasing them.

_The chase is on_


End file.
